The ever-increasing use of automobiles and limited space for parking, particularly in urban areas, has led to serious problems in parking management. It is often expensive and logistically cumbersome for police or municipality officials to keep track of offenders who park their vehicles without paying for the parking space. Parking meters do not fully solve the problem because they require a large investment on the part of the municipality and comprehensive monitoring by enforcement personnel.
Another parking management problem is the ever-growing lack of parking space available. It is difficult, if not impossible, for a driver wishing to travel to an urban district to know ahead of time if there will be available parking space. In short, there is a lack of communication in the field of parking management, between municipality, driver and parking space.